1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to board games and more particularly to board games that embody a racing theme.
2. Background Art
Board games, particularly those based on various themes suggested by real live events or occurrences, or by other games, have long been popular. For example, prior art U.S. patents assigned to the assignee of the present invention disclosed board games embodying the themes of: a beauty contest, U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,686; investment, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,379; invention, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,792; golf, U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,249; magic act, U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,251; fast food franchises, U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,499; and the legendary creature "BIG FOOT", U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,246. The theme of racing has been used in prior art board games including those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,628,073; 1,741,832; 2,128,608; and 2,823,919 respectively. Such prior art games employ chance which, as recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 1,741,832, provides the first racer to start with a substantial advantage, that, with a break in luck usually results in the first player winning. Allowing movement of the player's racing token from lane to lane as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,919, provides the player with an opportunity to use foresight and judgement in the passing and blocking of competitors. In addition, the game of U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,919 provides the "favorite" and the "long shot" handicaps at start of the race. There remains, however, a need for a racing board game that provides entertaining, challenging, and competitive play of a racing game in which the players, within prescribed limits, determine the order and extent of their moves and use strategy to affect the progress of the overall race in addition to that of their own racing token.